Yomi Satsuki
|style = |status = Deceased (December 24. 2018) |appearances = Anime, Game |debut_(anime) = Episode 01 }} is the third-seat member of the Origami Family Elite Guard and an alumna of Renpu Girls' School. Appearance Yomi is a girl with medium-length hair and pale brown eyes that are always at an empty gaze. Her hair is mostly white, with only the ends colored black. She wears the standard uniform of the Origami Family Elite Guard, with black leggings and white thigh-high boots and a pair of black gloves most of the time. Personality Among the members of the Elite Guard, she is the one who most often stays at Yukari Origami's side. She appears incapable of showing emotions, and will not engage in conversation unless necessary. She has shown another side of her personality, willing to do anything to obtain power, to be more "useful". Background Her achievements differ from those of fellow Elite Guard Maki Shidou and Suzuka Konohana, and so far nothing is known about any of her remarkable achievements as well as her capabilities, thus making her a Toji wrapped in countless mysteries.Profile on Yomi Satsuki, Toji no Miko official site, translated from Japanese. The president of Renpu Girls' School, Yukina Takatsu, claimed that Yomi is incapable of using an okatana properly. Chronology Yomi was not seen in the National Swordsmanship Tournament until the decisive match, where she attended alongside Yukari Origami and the rest of the Elite Guard.Toji no Miko Episode 01, "The Point of a Sword". Since then, she mostly stayed within the headquarters of the Special Sword Administration Bureau, acting as Yukari's secretary whenever the need to summon certain people arose.Toji no Miko Episode 03, "Thoughtless Sword". Eventually, she was dispatched alongside Maki and Suzuka to Ebisu where a search party for Kanami Etou and Hiyori Juujou, fugitives accused of directly attacking Yukari Origami, was organized. Here, she used her Aradama swarms to isolate Kanami and Hiyori so that Maki and Suzuka could apprehend the two. After Maki's defeat in the hands of Kanami, a reinforcement order was called by Yomi, but she was found by Kaoru Mashiko of Osafune Girls' Academy, and was defeated. Although she was able to regroup with her fellow Elite Guards, a second encounter, this time against Osafune Girls' Academy's Ellen Kohagura, compelled her to use several noro vials to boost her strength. She was able to gain an upper hand against Ellen, and she was even successful in fighting back against a combined effort of Kanami, Kaoru and Ellen, but the side effects of injecting too many noro vials in her bloodstream eventually took its toll and she collapsed.Toji no Miko Episode 06, "The Gap Between Humans and Disgrace". Yomi was returned to the headquarters of the Special Sword Administration Bureau with grave injuries to her right eye (which mutated after injecting herself with noro) and forearms, and was making a stable recovery. However, she was met with extreme prejudice by Yukina and was badmouthed for her latest series of failures.Toji no Miko Episode 07, "Heartache". Nonetheless, she continued her recovery until news broke out of a direct attack on the headquarters.Toji no Miko Episode 10, "Thoughtless Sword". Combat Abilities Average Swordsmanship: Yomi's level of swordsmanship skill is unknown. She has not demonstrated her skills in sword combat due to her preference in using Aradama summoning to fight, and was overpowered easily by Kaoru and Ellen in separate occasions in one-on-one combat. She is capable of performing basic sword skills. * Swordsmanship Style: - A swordsmanship style that teaches the principle of "reflecting water": "tranquil like water, clear as a mirror". The style fights with an unwavering heart, teaching techniques that disregards one's safety in battle by delivering a single thrusting strike at an enemy without defending from the enemy's attacks. Noro Empowerment: As member of the Elite Guard, Yomi gained access to the ability to empower oneself using noro. * Aradama Summoning - By making small incisions on her arms, Yomi can call forth a swarm of small butterfly-like Aradama from her blood which is mixed with Noro. These Aradama can be controlled by Yomi, and can follow orders like avoiding certain terrain or attacking specific targets.Toji no Miko Episode 05, "Night of the Mountain Hunt". * Aradama-Mutated Form - After injecting a considerated number of vials of Noro into her bloodstream, Yomi gained tremendous strength and durability. In this form, her right eye transforms into a horn-like protrusion that eventually opens into an Aradama-like eye as Yomi receives more Noro. This form, however, wears down on Yomi's judgment and fighting technique, becoming an existence similar to an Aradama, and was shown to be very unstable. Upon using this form and receiving up to ten vials of noro, she was eventually engulfed in non-combustible flames after several minutes of intense combat. Equipment Okatana: - An uchigatana crafted in the hira-zukuri style, with sides that are flat like a kitchen knife. Legends say that a certain commander had slain a water god using this sword, causing floods to subside. Trivia * Yomi speaks in the Akita dialect, especially when she is embarrassed. * Despite being regarded as as girl who is incapable of showing emotions, she can show fear or embarrassment, and has even rambled to her fellow Elite Guards about tea, one of her favorites. * The white boots Yomi wears is the same pair of footwear worn by Yukari when she led the team that would later defeat Tagitsuhime during the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay. The pair of boots was an item that Yukina wanted to have, but it was Yomi who received it instead.髙橋龍也 (t_takahasi). "夜見が穿いている白いブーツは、紫が20年前、江ノ島で特務隊を率いたときに穿いていたブーツです。雪那にとっての憧れのアイテムだったのに、夜見に託され…。". 27 May 2018, 18:14 UTC. Tweet * Although her birthday is December 24, Yomi celebrates a different "birthday", which commemorates the day she swore her loyalty to Yukina. References Category:Characters Category:Origami Family Elite Guard Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased characters